Pasion
by Chikyuukuma15
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! yaoi/lemon léalo bajo su propio riesgo


**Hola como están lectores, yo espero que bien. Bueno este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Espero que les guste.**

**1 Advertencia es yaoi/lemon así que si no les gusta pues absténgase de verlo. Así que desde ahora consiga unos pañuelos para la hemorragia que les va dar.**

**2 Principal y única pareja en este fic AangxZuko**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador original.**

**One-Shot**

Ahí estaba el en ese horroroso palacio de la Nación del Fuego, metido y amarado de pies y manos, cada una de mis extremidades estaba separada de la otra dejándome de rodillas y con las manos extendidas así el cielo en esa fétida y sucia cárcel, había sido atrapado después de tantos esfuerzos por restaurar la paz y el orden después de haber enfrentado tantos enemigos con mis amigos Katara y Sokka… ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían preocupados porque me capturaron? No, no debía pensar en eso debía pensar en cómo escapar aquí como escapar de las garras de la Nación del Fuego y como escapar de esa persona.

Si debía escapar antes que esa persona se le ocurriera venir aunque lo dudaba un poco ya que él debe estar orgulloso de sí mismo recibiendo alabanza y quien sabe que más por ser el que capturo al avatar después de tanto esfuerzo.

Por qué de todas las personas de la nación del fuego nadie me da más miedo que esa persona, cuyo nombre era Zuko o conocido aquí como el Príncipe Zuko , porque esa persona me daba un terror inimaginable pero también me daba como calor, un calor que empezaba desde su pecho y se cuela por todo su cuerpo alcanzando un grado, que para él, era imposible, porque Zuko le calaba hasta los hueso pero no porque sentía que podía morir en sus manos, sino porque pensaba o mejor dicho fantaseaba que podrían hacer esas manos con el acariciarlo encima o mejor debajo de la ropa haciendo que gime su nombre si para, darse besos hasta que se le termine el aire o... ¡NO! Ya basta no debía de pensar en eso, en lo que podría hacerle.

Él es enemigo… _el enemigo que te gusta_

A él, le gusta Katara… _pero entonces por qué no piensa en ella como piensas con Zuko_

Zuko no es importante en mi vida…_mientes y lo sabes _

¡YA BASTA! Concéntrate en escapar de esta celda, oí el chirrido de la puerta de aquella celda donde estaba, la persona que entro la cerro de un portazo que resueno entre las paredes, suena pasos que aumenta su resonancia mientras más se acercan y sé que es él, no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se queda mirándome, analizándome, no es necesario que levante la cabeza para saber que está haciendo.

- Ahora, ¿Qué harás conmigo?

-Estoy aún pensándolo, no puedo matar porque reencarnarías en otra persona y eso sería otra brusquedad.- caminando alrededor de mi deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo-y ¿Cómo te sientes en tu nueva celda?- por una extraña razón o pudo ser mi imaginación que me quería jugar una broma, sentí que esa pregunta no la decía con burla, sino más bien con cierta preocupación y de nuevo ese calor en mi estómago que solo pasa cuando estoy cerda de él.

-lo dices como si te preocupara, aunque TU me metiste aquí- lo dije con cierto enojo para él y para mí, a él por engañarme, a mí por dejarme engañar y llevar por esas sensaciones placenteras.

Si aún recuerdo bien como paso esto.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en una cueva media oculta entre la maleza del bosque cerca de la nación del fuego, Toph y Sokka estaba en sus peleas infantiles pero que tanto les divertía a ellos, Katara estaba preparando la cena de esa noche y yo vigilaba desde afuera mientras estaba con Appa y Momo._

_-alguien se acerca- oí decir a Toph mientras ella se arrodillaba y ponía una mano en el suelo para sentir mejor la vibraciones de la tierra._

_-¿Cuántos son Toph?- pregunto Sokka mientras yo intentaba verlo detrás de toda esa maleza con mi planeador levantado, y Katara se ponía en posición de pelea._

_-no mucho, más bien solo uno-_

_-solo uno ¿estas segura?-_

_-desconfías de mis habilidades pies ligero- me dice con el ceño un poco fruncido mientras que yo negaba rápidamente con mi cabeza_

_-shh hay viene-_

_Nos pusimos en posición de pelea para enfrentar al que venía, valla nuestra sorpresa al saber que era Zuko que al vernos en posición de pelea rápidamente levanto la manos indicando que venía en son de paz._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Zuko?- dice Katara con acidez y un poco de desprecio._

_-vine a ayudarlos-_

_-¡AYUDARNOS A QUE NO ENCUENTRE!-_

_-no, miren yo solo quiero ayudar a Aang con el fuego control-_

_-¿Así como la vez que nos ayudaste en el polo norte o cuando nos ayudabas cada vez que nos perseguías?- menciona Sokka muy enojado con él, y no era para menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado por su culpa bueno se guarda rencor, pero los monjes dicen que no es bueno esoy que tenemos que liberar nuestro espíritu de todo el mal y hay que perdonar a las personas._

_-lo que dice es la verdad- dice Toph con una voz muy tranquila mientras toca el suela con su mano seguro sintiendo las vibraciones de Zuko para saber si dice la verdad o no._

_-¿estas segura Toph?-_

_- es la segunda vez que me cuestionas Aang ¿tienes algo que decir al respeto de mi control?- me dice con una cara muy seria y una sonrisa espelúznate que dice claramente que me calle._

_- eso no importa si dice la verdad o no, no podemos confiar en él no después de todo lo que ah echo-_

_-Katara esto es una oportunidad única, él se está ofreciendo a ser mi Maestro de Fuego Control, ¿dime quien más quisiera hacerlo?-_

_-Pero Aang-_

_-Katara aunque me cueste decirlo, Aang tiene razón en tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas-_

_-Tú también Sokka, ¿Qué soy la única que recuerda lo que nos hiso?-_

_- Se lo que hice y estoy muy apenado, por eso estoy haciendo esto quiero redimirme y quiero ayudarlos por favor déjenme ayudarlos-_

_Lo dijo tan suplicante y con una mirada que decía que estaba muy apenado por lo que había hecho que no soporte y lo acepte sin dudar, Katara no podía refutar de todos modos Toph y Sokka estaban de mi lado._

_Al principio todo era un poco tenso entre nosotros pero después de que Zuko ayudo a Katara a encontrar el asesino de su madre, todo fue mejorando poco a poco, mi entrenamiento con Zuko y la relación que teníamos y fui tomando confianza con él y el conmigo tanto que baje la guardia por completo y eso me llevo a que me capturara sin poder defenderme._

_Fin flashback_

Y por eso termine así encerado con el que pensaba que sería un buen amigo como mi captor, confiando ciegamente en su palabra en cada una de ellas hasta las que parecían imposible.

-no todo lo que dije- empezó disputándose en terminar o no esa frase- no todo lo que dije era mentira, y menos lo que dije ese día-

- ¿Por qué eh de creerte ahora?-

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad-dijo mientras acercaba una mano a mi cara queriendo tocar mi mejilla, con rabia aparte mi cara de su mano, no lo quería tocar no lo quería junta mí no después de lo que hiso pero sabía que esa acción solo lo provocaría ya que era un golpe a su orgullo.

Y tuve razón al verlo después de lo que hice tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos. Viéndome de una manera retadora mientras yo lo veía igual, pero su mirada cambio de retadora a maliciosa y resaltaba más con esa media sonrisa traviesa que me daba, en vez de sentir miedo, sentí ese placentero calor que solo me hacía sentir el.

-ah creo que deber recordarte esas palabras que te dije o mejor- decía mientras daba vueltas de manera lenta a mi alrededor hasta quedar atrás mío y hay sentí como me abrazaba de atrás, una de sus manos sujetaba mi cintura mientras que la otra me tapaba los ojos y suavemente me hacía inclinar mi cabeza así la izquierda, para poner su boca muy cerca de mi oreja, mientras me susurraba- hago que grites, las palabras que te dije ese día.

Con solo termina esa frase mordió mi cuello mientras yo intentaba acallar el gemido que salía de mi boca mordiéndome el labio, sentí como su mano subía de mi cintura a mi torso por debajo de la ropa acariciando cada parte que tenía, intentaba callar los gemidos que querían escapar de mi boca mordía mas fuerte mi labio.

-no los calles, quiero oírlos-decía mientras sus labios descendía de mi oreja a mi cuello y lo mordía, lamia, y besaba a su antojo sin poder evitarlo un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios mientras que a él le salía una sonrisa de satisfacción, no lo veía para podía sentir su sonrisa ya que sus labios seguían pegados a mi cuello- are que gimas como nunca hasta que digas lo que quiero oír-maldita voz jodidamente seductora, sabía que quería que digiera esas palabras que me marca nuestro principio y fin.

_Te amo_

En ese momento, cuando lo dije pensé era un mal _**chiste**_… un mal chiste que me hiso sonrojar y sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, un mal chiste que me dejo pasmado y esperanzado, un mal chiste que después de contarlo me hiso lanzarme a los brazos del quien lo conto para después asaltar esa boca que decía ese mal chiste.

Y ahora pienso para ¿que lo hice?

Si a mí me gusta Katara…_ sigues repitiendo una mentira_

Si él y yo somos hombres…_ pero no te importo cuando se besaron_

Si no debía pensar en el de esta forma…_ uno no controla el corazón él te controla y te pone con el menos esperado de todos los individuos._

Si después de eso, si después de bajar la guardia completamente el me traciano…_pero le sigues queriendo_

Deje de divagar en mis pensamientos cuando sentí el frio piso en mi espalda, ya no tenía ninguna de las cadenas, ni mi camisa, ni mi pantalones, ¿Cuándo me había quitado todo eso? ¿Cuándo empecé a aceptar sus caricias y sus besos?

-n-no tienes miedo de que puede escapar- dije entrecortado sonrojado de mas, y sin muchas ganas de separarme de él ¿porque rayos lo que está mal se sentía tan bien?-b-basta

-no tengo miedo, por qué sé que no vas a escarpar- dice con una sonrisa de superioridad – y oh si claro voy a parar más porque se nota que no lo disfrutas- me dice con todo el _**sarcasmo **_del mundo que me hace enojar, y con un solo movimiento invertir los lugares ahora yo quedaba y el abajo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- me pregunta con voz enronquecida por el placer, no sé si de verme dominando las cosas aquí o de haberme tocado descaradamente sin para, pero no importaba, ni respondí a su preguntada, solo moví mis manos debajo de su camisa para quitarla haciendo que él se sorprendiera pero hay no terminaba todo, después de haberle quitado la camisa me fui directamente a morderle en cuello distrayéndolo mientras que con mis manos tanteaba todo su torso hasta llegar al doblez de su pantalón para llegar a meter mis manos adentro de su pantalón y ropa interior para agarrar su miembro endurecido, a lo que pase para masturbarlo muy lento haciendo que se retuerza debajo de mi

-¿Cómo engañaste a Toph? No eres tan bueno mintiendo como para que Toph no lo detectara con su tierra control-

-c-como ya dije no todo lo que d-dije era mentira- lo miro suspicaz mientras, sigo con mi tortura un poco más rápido- y-ya basta Aang

-mm ¿Qué pasa no te gusta cómo _**juego**_?- dije con inocencia fingida

-Aang e-estás jugando con fuego-

-soy el avatar creo poder manejar la situación- dije con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en mi cara, pero solo al terminar mi frase el invirtió los papeles como al principio y de un tirón me quito la única prenda que tenía, para luego pasar a agarra mis dos manos con solo una mano y con la otra mano moja dos de sus dedos con su propia saliva y los inserta en mi entrada, gimo por el dolor y el placer que siento.

- ay Aang, tu puedes ser el avatar pero recuerda que yo sigo siendo el maestro y tu- dice mientras saca sus dedos y acerca su miembro a mi entrada – mi querida estudiante- lo dice para luego que de una estocada entra en mí, las lágrimas no tardan en formarse en mis ojos por el dolor que siento, él me abrazara e intenta distraerme repartiéndome beso por toda la cara, procurándose no moverse para que yo me vaya acostumbrando a la sensación.

Se fue todo el dolor dejando solo una oleada de placer, cuando me había acostumbrado empezó con la envestidas primero lentas, pero en poco tiempo se tornaron más fuertes y rápidas, la habitación se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y las palabras te amo sin ningún consentimiento de ninguno de los dos.

Terminado lo iniciado los dos nos quedamos acostados en piso junto al otro demasiado junto, sabía que iba a pasar él tenía que encadenarme de nuevo, se levantó y se puso sus pantalones y la camisa, mientras que yo estaba acostado y más agotado que él, al verme me lanzo una mirada llena de ternura y con mucho cuidado el me vistió haciendo que me avergonzara, poniéndome rojo con cada caricia inconsciente que daba al ponerme la ropa, tomo uno de mis pies lo beso y lo encadeno con mucho cuidado, hiso lo mismo con el otro y con mis manos hasta quedar como estaba al principio, antes de que viniera.

-regresare pronto- me beso tiernamente después de termina esa frase, camino hasta la puerta de metal que había ahí, para poder salir de la habitación.

-sabe que vendrán por mi ¿verdad?- no quería decir eso, no quería preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo no podía ilusionarme o ilusionarlo de que estaremos juntos cuando no es verdad.

- si viene por ti y escapas de aquí, hare lo mismo que hago cada vez que estas lejos- voltea su cabeza ligeramente así a mí- te perseguiré hasta encontrarte.

Se fue de la habitación dejándome atónico por su confesión, ya que parecía que no importante a donde fuera el me estaría buscando sin parar, no sé si esperezarme, sentirme atrapado, o sentirme feliz.

Pero ¿Por qué?..._ porque le amas_

¿Por qué le amo?..._ eso ¿te importe?_

No, no importaba, no importaba si básicamente estaba atrapado por su egoísmo, porque hacia lo quería porque sabía que el solo me quería a mí, porque solo me amaba a mí, y sabía que aun cuando estoy en esta cárcel, no creo que dude tanto tiempo aquí, lo se… lo oí las palabras que le dirigió Zuko al guardia en turno "llévenlo a la habitación preparada en el palacio" no sabría qué pasaría hay pero si sabía que si Zuko está ahí nada malo me pasaría.

Fin

Que les pareció ¿muy cursi? ¿Muy lemon?

Téngame paciencia con este fic es mi primer lemon, yaoi, y one-shot.


End file.
